Radio frequency (RF) coils have been used in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and/or spectroscopy procedures to help obtain an image of tissue under investigation. RF field losses and non-uniformities, which may be caused in part by shortwave attenuation and interference patterns, may impact the image quality of obtained under certain operating conditions. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for a new and/or improved RF coils.